For a bite to the index finger
by ShinHyuga90
Summary: It seems like a day like any other to Weiswolf, when a single event, apparently trivial and unimportant, will give way to a bloodbath of unprecedented proportions. Survivors will have to work hard to escape the nightmare ...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Mischievous cat**

**Weiswolf, May 2017, 11:26 am**

It was a warm clear morning. The sun shone high in the clear sky. In the Weiswolf fortress, located in the Black Forest, life went on as usual, with the exception of the arrival of three new guests, more precisely three young Japanese who had tried unsuccessfully to kidnap General Gene Smilas of the European army. In the garden of the fortress Anna was looking for Elisa, the cat of her friend Leila.

_Where did that little pest go?_

She wondered.

"Elisa!" She called her.

In response, she heard a meow from bushes.

_That rascal ... It makes me waste precious time!_

She made her way until she ran into Elisa, who had turned away.

"Here you are, finally ... Your mistress was very worried, you know?"

She started to grab it, but suddenly the cat let out an angry verse, turning abruptly and biting it at the index finger of her right hand, and then running away.

_But what's wrong with her? Usually it is not so aggressive ..._

Noticing her bleeding finger she snorted annoyed.

_I'd better get a patch ... I just hope she didn't have rage!_

* * *

**11:30 am**

Klaus was in his office, and was arguing with Major Oscar Hammel.

"Those three Eleven, that is, ex-Japanese ... Are we sure we can keep them here safely?" Asked the latter.

"Is there something that worries you, Major Hammel?"

"They are criminals! They tried to kidnap General Smilas!"

"Well, they might actually deserve the death penalty ..." The lieutenant colonel admitted, while pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Yes, indeed! And how come they are not judged?"

"Commander Malcal brought them here because she wants to use them ... It's not a bad idea, even General Smilas has given his approval."

"What if those three decide to perform a hostile act? I think it would be difficult for our unit to get the better of them. "

"There is no need to worry, the security systems in here are very sophisticated. And let's not forget that we have an absolute need for people like this ... People who can go to die without anyone protesting."

* * *

**11:45 am**

Ayano, Ryo and Yukiya were prowling the corridors of the fortress.

"I can't take more than the simulator!" The girl complained, annoyed.

"Better than the other deal that rattles you here and there ... The one that made you throw up, Ayano!" Ryo replied.

"All means of transportation make me sick!" She said.

"Ah, you're here!" A dark-skinned girl with long purple hair and dark blue eyes called them.

"What is it?" Yukiya asked.

"It is lunchtime soon, you better get to the canteen."

"Thanks ... What's your name?"

"Sarah Danes."

"Thanks, Sarah."

Having said that, the trio set off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Everyone in the canteen.**

**12:00 pm**

The canteen of the fortress (a large room with checkered floor) was teeming with people, both men and women, who ate or argued with each other.

"What did you do on your finger?" Leila asked, turning to Anna.

"Elisa bit me ..."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, it's the only cat in the whole fortress!"

"It seems strange to me ... Elisa knows you, and she is meek."

"She must have had a crooked moon, what should I tell you?"

"Do you feel OK? You are a little pale, and you sweat ... "

"I'm fine ... Maybe a little fever."

"After lunch, go to the infirmary, I don't want it to get worse."

"Yup…"

_Damn ... Ever since Elisa bit me I feel strange ... Maybe she really got rage ..._

She think.

* * *

"I heard that tomorrow we will be sent to the front line." Yukiya said.

"To be used as cannon fodder."

"Exactly, Ryo."

"But who wants to? I don't get slaughtered for a nation that interned us and our compatriots in the ghettos!" Ayano protested.

"The alternative is the guillotine." The hacker explained.

"Not shooting?"

"No, Ayano ... Bullets are precious these days. Imagine if they waste three Eleven."

"We are Japanese, shit ... Japanese!"

"Not for the high spheres of Europia. For them we are just expendable pieces."

"Don't talk to me about those pigs ... They stay safe in Paris gorging themselves and living in luxury, while the Japanese suffer from hunger and misery!"

"And it's not that simple soldiers are better, mind you ... A bunch of slackers who are in the rear doing the party. The weight of the fighting weighs heavily on the Eleven… " Ryo said.

"Japanese!" Ayano exclaimed, irritated by that epithet.

"Come on, Ayano ... Don't be so surly!"

"Ryo, if you use that term again I swear I won't give it to you anymore!"

"Okay ... In the future I will avoid it."

_Also because you are the only girl in the trio._

* * *

"What will those three be confabulating?" Kate wondered.

"I really have no idea." Ferilli replied, resuming to eat her lamb with potatoes.

_Are they plotting something? I should talk to Commander Leila or Major Hammel about it._

The girl thought suspiciously.

* * *

Oscar also kept an eye on the Japanese trio.

"I see you distracted, Major." Klaus called him back.

"I'm not distracted ... I keep an eye on our guests. And by the way, why do they eat in our canteen?"

"Because now they are pilots of the W-0 unit, not prisoners."

"In my opinion, they are only waiting for the right moment to escape."

"Impossible, they won't be able to bypass our security measures."

"I sincerely hope so."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Attack.**

**12:30 pm**

After lunch, Weiswolf's staff returned to their duties, except for Leila who retired to her quarters and Anna, who went to the infirmary. In fact, the girl was getting worse and worse: she was pale as a corpse, coughing blood and struggling to stand.

_Holy god .. I don't know what disease that cat transmitted to me but it must be terrible ..._

She thought.

Arrived at her destination she was welcomed by Dr. Sophie Randall.

"How can I help you?"

"I don't feel well ... At all."

"You see ... Describe your symptoms."

"Here..."

She coughed again.

"I feel weak, I cough blood ... It is a miracle if I am still standing."

"This is serious ... But if I don't know what illness you have exactly, I can't act."

"So what?"

"Lie down there. I will try to understand what you have. "

Having said that she turn on her PC, placed it on the desk and turned it on, while Anna lay down on an operating table.

"How long have you felt like this?"

"Since this morning ... Since Elisa bit me."

"Elisa?"

"Leila's cat."

"Ah understood. I'll have to find it and submit it to tests. If you have contracted any infectious disease, I will suppress it, to avoid infecting someone else. "

"Leila ... She won't allow it. She cares too much ... To that cat ... " The girl explained in a weak voice.

"Now relax, and let me search."

Anna swallowed and closed her eyes.

Meanwhile, the scientist had connected to Biglobe.

_Let's see ... Tuberculosis, embolism, throat or lung cancer ... If only one of these diseases is the right one, Anna is already dead. However, certain diseases are not transmitted from the animal to man and until this morning she was perfectly well. Could it be a new virus, never discovered so far?_

She wondered doubtfully.

After five minutes of silence she turned to Anna.

"Are you feeling better?"

No reply.

"Are you awake?"

She turned: the spectacle was standing and staring at her with a glazed look. Suddenly she roared and threw herself against her, biting her on the right arm. Sophie punched her away.

"But are you crazy?" She asked, keeping the injured party.

Anna roared again, setting off again. Sophie dodged it, stepping aside.

_She's gone crazy!_

She grabbed and hurled her against the wall.

"What's going on here?" A nurse with green hair tied in a tail and blue eyes asked.

"Oh God! Doctor Randall! " A second girl exclaimed, with short brown hair and olive green eyes, noticing the wound on her arm.

"Immobilize her, quickly!" Sophie ordered them.

Obviously the girls did not have it repeated. They immobilized Anna and tied her to the operating table, not before being bitten in turn (the first on her right hand and the second on her forearm).

"Liza, Midori, are you okay?" The doctor asked them.

"Well, doctor. And you?"

"Me too, apart from this scratch."

"That's Captain Clement, right? What's wrong with her? " Liza asked.

"I really have no idea ..."

Meanwhile, the bespectacled continued to squirm and emit inhuman screams.

"Don't you think it's better to sedate her?" Midori asked.

"Yes sure."

That being said, she put her hand into a syringe, filled it with tranquilizer and stuck it in her right arm, pressing the plunger. However Anna seemed immune to it.

"It has no effect!" Lise exclaimed.

"Okay, the matter is getting stranger ... I have to notify Commander Malcal."

"Don't you think it would be a good idea to medicate us first?"

"You're right."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Coffee and blood.**

**12:45 pm**

Leila was in her room, intent on writing her diary, when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

"Excuse the trouble, Commander Malcal."

"Doctor Randall ... What happened to your arm?" Asked the blonde, looking at her bandaged arm.

"Anna bit me."

Leila stared at her incredulously.

"What?"

"You didn't get it wrong but I repeat it: Anna bit me."

"You kidding? Anna is a calm and polite girl, she could never do something like this. "

"Do you think I got this wound myself? And then it's not so quiet anymore ... "

"What the heck do you mean?"

"She's gone mad ... Aggressive behavior, inability to speak, bites anyone who approaches her."

"Look, it's absurd! A person cannot go crazy in such a short time! At the cafeteria she was behaving normally, and now come and tell me she's gone mad for no reason!"

Sophie coughed, before replying:

"After lunch she showed up at the infirmary, saying she wasn't feeling well. I made her sit down, and while I was trying to understand what illness she had, she bit me in the arm. Before losing her mind she told me that she had been bitten at the index finger by Elisa."

"Well, Anna also told me ... But what's that got to do with it?"

"That cat must have contracted some contagious disease, perhaps a changed strain of anger. If it bites other people, there is a risk that the infection will spread. We have to find it and suppress it."

"One moment! How can you be sure it's Elisa's fault? "

"I don't know, let's see ... Ah, here! Maybe because Anna started freaking out after being bitten? "

"I ... I have to see it!"

"I don't recommend it, Commander Malcal ... Anna has completely lost her mind, she bit me and two nurses, and she doesn't even speak anymore. It only emits horrifying verses. Whatever disease has affected her is devastating."

"I understand…"

"If she wants advice, find that cat immediately, or there will be new cases!"

"Okay ... And you?"

"Obviously I'll look for it too." She coughed again.

"Now I have to go."

Having said that, she took her leave.

* * *

Out in the corridor she looked at her hand, noticing some bloodstains.

_Shit ... If this plague is transmitted from person to person, I'm dead!_

She thought, distressed.

* * *

**1:00 pm**

Olivia and Kate were in the corridor and were sipping two glasses of coffee, taken from the coffee machine.

"Finally I can stretch my legs a little ... You know, it's not pleasant to spend hours sitting tinkering with a computer." The blonde said.

"Why don't you take a tour of the surrounding woods? I do it every day, to keep fit. " The violet-haired girl offered her.

"Gladly ... A walk in the middle of nature is always good."

Turning around, Kate saw Liza, a nurse who worked in the fortress clinic. She had a bandaged hand and a glazed look.

"Liza! What happened to your hand?" Olivia asked.

In response Lise made a roar and threw herself against her, biting her throat and tearing her apart. Olivia let out a chilling scream, while Kate's eyes widened in horror. After the initial amazement, she grabbed Lise by the shoulders and pushed her back.

"But are you completely crazy?" The girl asked.

Lise tried to attack her again, but Kate pushed her back, then locked her in her room, locking the door. Immediately Lise hit the door, making horrifying verses. Turning, Kate saw Olivia lie on the floor with her throat ripped open.

_Oh, my God…_

She approached her, trying to shake her.

"Olivia? Do you feel OK? Olivia!"

She got no answer.

_I must seek help, or she will bleed to death if she is not already dead!_

She stood up and ran away. After a while Olivia opened her eyes, revealing a glazed look, and slowly stood up, looking around.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Help me.**

**1:15 pm**

"Elisa! Elisa! " Called her Leila as she prowled the courtyard of the fortress.

_Damn ... Where did she go?_

She wondered, worried.

_The fortress is big, she can be anywhere ... And the risk of biting someone else is high. Perhaps it would be easier to issue a communication to the fortress staff, rather than randomly searching._

She said to herself.

"Commander Malcal!" A voice called her.

"Major Hammel ... What is it?"

"General Smilas wants to talk to you."

"Excellent ... so I can warn him of the virus."

Oscar looked at her in bewilderment.

"What virus?"

"I have yet to find out. I only know that it turns whoever is hit into a madman who attacks anyone who comes within range."

"But you are sure?"

"Anna was struck by it, after being bitten by Elisa, my cat."

"This is serious ... If that cat is not found it could infect other people."

"Exactly, major. For this you must find it, and if necessary suppress it. Spread the word."

"Gladly, but follow me first."

"Yup."

* * *

At the same time, Dr. Sophie Randall was visiting her husband Takeru, who had been in a coma for five years because of a failed experiment.

"Good afternoon, dear." She greeted him.

The scientist was fatally pale and sweaty.

"I'm not feeling well at all today ..."

She coughed.

"I ... I contracted a new virus. And I fear that at any moment it can lead me to madness."

She snorted, wiping sweat from her forehead.

"I'd like to be wrong but ... I've been getting worse since Anna bit me ..."

Her breathing became labored. Suddenly she vomited blood. She fell to her knees as her vision clouded over.

_Takeru ... Help me ... Help me please!_

She thought desperately as she slumped to the ground.

She lost consciousness for a few minutes. When she came to, she opened her eyelids, revealing two glassy eyes. Rising to her feet, she stared at her spouse in a coma, then roared and punched the glass of the cryogenic cell, breaking it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Between lust and catastrophe.**

**1.30 pm**

"It's a pleasure to see you, Leila." Smilas said, speaking from a screen.

"The pleasure is mine, general." The blonde replied.

"Are those three Japanese creating problems?"

"No ... The problem is far more serious."

"What would you say?"

"A new virus has appeared here at Weiswolf."

"What kind of virus?"

"I think it's a new strain of rage ... Anyone who gets infected turns into an insane creature, which attacks anyone in front of it."

"Are you ... Are you sure what you say?"

"Dr. Randall confirmed it to me, who visited patient 0, Captain Anna Clement."

"How did Captain Clement contract the virus?"

"She was bitten on the index finger by Elisa, my cat."

"Where's the animal?"

"We don't know, but I'll order the staff to find and suppress it."

"I understand ... What could be the causes, in your opinion?"

"I do not know."

"A bacteriological weapon spread by Euro-Britannia?"

"If it were the work of the enemy it would have hit some big city, like Paris, or Berlin. Why hit an isolated base?"

"I would love to know. In any case, keep me updated on the story, if new cases occur, notify me immediately."

"Yup."

"And find that cat before she bites someone else."

"I will find it."

Communication closed, and at that precise moment a cry rang out from outside.

"What happens?" Leila asked.

"Let's check!"

Oscar urged her.

* * *

Once in the corridor they saw that Olivia had attacked Sarah, biting her throat. The violet-haired girl lay lifeless on the ground.

_Oh my God!_

Leila thought in horror.

"Operator Reuel! But you are crazy? " Hammel asked.

In response, the blonde, with her mouth smeared with blood, stood up, staring at them with a hungry look. Oscar drew the gun, pointing it at her.

"Keep your hands up, and get on your knees!"

In response, Olivia roared and ran towards him, with the only result of getting a bullet in the head. Now lifeless, she collapsed to the ground. For a few minutes neither Oscar nor Leila spoke.

"But what's wrong with her?" The bespectacled asked.

"It must be the work of the virus!" Leila replied.

"And yet Olivia didn't come into contact with Anna ..."

"Dr. Randall told me she was bitten, along with two nurses, before she managed to immobilize her."

"This means that we have three infected around the base ... If we don't take action, their numbers will increase!"

At that moment the duo was joined by Akito.

"I heard a shot! What happens?" He asked.

"Simple, Lieutenant Hyuga ... We are in the midst of a medical emergency."

"What kind of emergency?"

"A virus that transforms people into rabid and rationalless beings. It is transmitted from person to person, through the bite.

"Are you sure, Major Hammel?"

"Do you think I shot Olivia for fun? She killed Sarah, and he would have done the same with me! "

"I understand ... Commander Malcal!"

"Yup?"

"Close yourself in the control room and don't leave it for any reason! Major Hammel and I will try to neutralize the infected and secure the survivors. If we have not returned within an hour, notify General Smilas!"

"Agree!"

* * *

Meanwhile Klaus was headed to Sophie's quarters to chat with her.

_She will surely be in the company of her husband._

He thought, sipping Brandy from the flask he carried.

Arriving at his destination he found himself in front of a chilling spectacle. In fact, the scientist was devouring the guts of her spouse, who had her belly torn.

"Sophie! What have you done?" He asked, shocked.

The woman turned to him: her mouth was bloodied, and her gaze insane. After a few moments he let out a roar and tried to attack him but he punched her face which made her back slightly.

"Damn! What's wrong with you?"

Sophie went back to the attack, pushing him to the ground and biting him on the shoulder.

_She's gone crazy!_

The man thought, as he tried to take it off.

At that moment Kate entered the room, who gave the scientist a very strong kick in the flank, causing her to fall to the side.

"Are you all right, Lieutenant Colonel?"

"I do, but Sophie has lost her mind!"

"We have to leave, and immediately! Something terrible is happening here at the fortress!"

Meanwhile Sophie had got up, and stared grimly at the two.

"I agree!"

Having said that, the two ran away, hunted by the mad scientist.

* * *

**Paris, 1.45 pm**

In his office General Smilas was reflecting on Leila's revelations.

_The situation on the Eastern front was not enough ... Now we get this damned virus! Where did it come from?_

He wondered grimly.

_It cannot be an enemy attack, otherwise they would have spread the virus in some large metropolis. Maybe some secret experiment ended badly? But if the government is working on some new weapon I should be aware of it, at least in theory._

He snorted, annoyed.

_I just hope that what's happening is limited to Weiswolf and that no new cases will occur, because if the plague spreads Europe will fall apart._

* * *

**Weiswolf, 2.00 pm**

"What is this bustle?" Ayano asked.

"Maybe an exercise ..." Ryo replied, lying on the bed.

"And we also locked us in." Yukiya noted, trying in vain to open the door.

"Ugh ... And I was hoping to take a walk!" The girl complained, annoyed.

"Me too ... And now how do we spend time?" The hacker asked himself.

Ryo thought about it, then gave a lewd look at both Ayano and Yukiya.

"I have an idea ..." He said.

"And which?"

He got out of bed, placing himself in front of her.

"You could keep us entertained for a while." He stated.

Ayano, grasping the message on the fly, smiled.

"I'm fine with it. After all, I haven't been exercising for weeks."

Having said that she kissed him. In a short time the kiss became deeper and more passionate. Yukiya, who certainly did not want to sit idly, joined them. Their tongues played, touched, caressed each other and all three were happier than ever. When the kiss ended Ayano completely undressed, followed closely by her two friends. she touched her busty breasts, licking her lips.

"Do you want taste?" Asked.

Obviously the two boys did not have it repeated: they began to suck her nipples, making them hard and turgid and giving her immense pleasure. They kissed her belly, then Ryo began to lick her pussy, while Yukiya spread her buttocks, then licked her anus.

"Ahn" She groaned.

At one point Ryo inserted three fingers into her pussy, making her scream with pleasure. The more he moved his fingers, more louder her screams became, so much so that at some point she reached orgasm.

"We made you enjoy, now it's your turn!" The hacker exclaimed.

Ayano knelt down, they placed their dicks, erect and swollen with lust, in front of her face, and she began to suck them shamelessly. The girl sucked, sucked ... First one then the other, while suck Ryo's dick, was masturbate Yukiya's dick and vice versa. At one point they came copiously, dirtying her face and hair. The girl licked her lips. Ryo lay down on the floor, and Ayano positioned herself above him, then got impaled by his lending rod. Ayano let out a moan of pleasure that turned into a scream when Yukiya took her from behind. The two boys began to fuck her with enthusiasm and vigor, and Yuki also started to stimulate her nipples with his fingers. Ayano began to scream again with pleasure, all her inhibitory brakes were gone. After a very long time Ryo and Yukiya came inside her (the first in the vagina and the second in the anus). All three were naked and sweaty. The two panted, then left it. At this point, however, the unexpected happened: Yukiya in fact positioned himself at 90, and looking at Ryo with a pleading air exclaimed:

"Please, fuck me."

"With pleasure!"

Having said that, he penetrated him from behind, pushing like a madman. Yuki screamed with pleasure, and the pleasure he felt increased when Ayano licked his testicles and then went to his lips which he kissed with infinite passion. After apparently infinite time Ryo came again, this time into Yukiya's anus. He came out of him, then smiled.

_Ayano and Yukiya…. My friends ... My lovers ..._

He thought, satisfied.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Evasion.**

**3:00 pm**

The situation was increasingly desperate: the infected were now everywhere, and there was no trace of Akito and Hammel. Leila watched with anguish, through some monitors, the situation in the various points of the fortress. The plague victims roamed the building or devoured their victims. The security teams had been decimated, and at this rate they would have been overwhelmed.

"Joe, contact the General Smilas!"

"Immediately!"

After a while the austere figure of the general appeared on the screen, impassive as always.

"Leila ... Any news?"

"The situation is out of control. The infection spread quickly, and all Weiswolf staff are infected. As far as I know Joe Wise and I are the only healthy ones!"

"Damn... Did you raise the defensive walls?"

"No, why?"

"Each of those ... Of those zombies is a wandering bomb! If only one of them manages to reach an inhabited center, the consequences would be catastrophic. Not to mention any casualties on its way."

"Okay ... Hoping it's not too late. What are you going to do? "

"The priority is to eradicate the infection, by any means. The ideal would be an aerial bombing, but there is always the possibility that one or more infected survived the raid. I also don't want you or any other survivors to be killed."

"Do not worry about me. If this plague spreads to Europe many innocent people will change, becoming bloodthirsty monsters."

"I have already seen your parents die, and I don't want you to suffer the same fate."

"The salvation of Europe is more important than my life!"

"Listen ... I'll send an assault team to eliminate the infected and save you. You try to resist, and if possible recover as many survivors as you can. You will have to be patient, it will take time before forming a commando and sending it to you. "

"What if the infected take me in the meantime?"

"In that case I will resort to plan B."

"The air raid."

"Exact."

"I understand…"

"You speak up every now and then. As long as you do, I will have the certainty that you are alive. "

"All right."

Communication ended.

"Doctor Wise!"

"Yes, Commander Malcal?"

"Raise your defensive barriers now! We must stop the virus from spreading!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"I'm going in search of survivors."

"Be careful, Commander Malcal! If one of those ... Creatures bite you, you're dead!"

"I am aware of it. However, if there are still healthy people out there it is my duty to keep them safe."

Having said that I hold a gun and went out.

* * *

At the same time Ayano, Ryo and Yukiya had managed to break open the door of their room and to go out into the corridor.

"Guys, I have a bad feeling ... Shoot, scream ... A battle seems to be going on!" Yuki said.

"Yeah ... But against whom?" Ayano wondered, worried.

"Look, I don't know and I don't care. The only thing I want is to get out of here. We could take advantage of the situation. " Ryo proposed.

"I think so too. You, Ayano? "

The girl nodded.

"Then we go."

Having said that, the trio started.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: 2 VS 1.**

As soon as they turned the corner they came across a creepy scene. A girl with long black hair and pink eyes was eating the entrails of another girl with short green hair and yellow eyes.

"What the fuck?" He cursed Ryo in shock.

The dark-haired girl, aware of their presence, emitted a creepy roar, and then threw themselves against them. Ryo kicked her back in the stomach.

"What happens?" Ayano asked, upset.

"I smell like zombie viruses ... Like in that movie ... What was it called? Ah here! L'Armée des morts!" Yukiya replied.

"Now what do we do?"

"Simple, Ayano-chan ... We flee!"

"Wait up! We should arm first to defend ourselves!"

Meanwhile, the infected girl had got up and stared at the trio with an angry look.

"We'll try to get some weapons along the way, but now let's go!"

That said, Ryo pushed the zombie to the ground and ran away, followed closely by his two friends.

* * *

**15:30**

Oscar shot a zombie in the head, who had once been Anna's assistant Chloe Winkel.

"Damn ..." The man swore, frustrated by that situation.

"The situation is desperate ... Maybe we are the only healthy people left." Akito said, next to him.

"Then we'd better escape, and quickly! The fortress is now lost!"

"We have to bring Commander Malcal and Joe Wise with us."

"Hoping they're still in the control room."

"Come on, follow me!"

The duo set off.

* * *

**3.45 pm**

Leila, armed with a gun, was wandering the corridors of the fortress, looking for any survivors. However, on her way, she met only uncontrolled zombies, whom she was forced to kill.

_Everything fell apart in a matter of hours ..._

She thought, pained.

She was not at all happy to have to kill people she had known for years…. But he had no other choice. It was her life or theirs, and by then they had been consumed by the virus. If only she had a cure at hand he could have tried to save them, but it wasn't. She began to regret having left the control room: she was safe there, instead wandering at random through the fortress she was at risk; one or more plague victims could have attacked her and in the worst case tear it to pieces. Not even to do it on purpose at that time was attacked by Klaus and Kate. She fell on her stomach as the two infected tried to bite her. Leila nudged Klaus, aimed the gun at Kate and fired, killing her. She broke free from Klaus, he tried to bite her leg but she kicked him in the face, making him fly a few teeth.

_He is more stubborn than a mule!_

She think.

After hitting him in the face again she stood up, shot him in the head and ran away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Bonaparte team.**

After walking a few meters she ran into the three Japanese she had enlisted.

"What are you doing out of your room?" She asked them.

"We wanted to stretch our legs a little ... We are running away from this chaos, of course!" Ayano replied.

"The fortress is invaded by the infected, it is dangerous to turn at random!"

"So what do you propose, blondie?" Ryo asked.

"We must take refuge in the control room and wait for reinforcements!"

"You know where?"

"That's where I come from!"

"Then make your way!"

"Yup!"

* * *

At the same time Akito and Oscar had just returned to the control room.

"Where's Commander Malcal?" Asked the first.

"She went in search of any survivors." Joe replied.

"Crazy unconscious ... Do she want to end up torn by accident?"

"I'm going to look for her!"

"It is not prudent, Lieutenant Hyuga ... As far as we know she may already be dead."

"I am aware of this, Major Hammel. But Commander Malcal is the backbone of Unit W-0. "

"The W-0 unit no longer exists. Most of its components have changed, except the three of us!"

"And Commander Malcal."

"Again, there is no evidence that she is still alive."

"There is not even evidence to the contrary."

"However, I highly recommend that you stay here. If she is alive, she will have to manage by herself. "

"And will she make it?"

"Commander Malcal is smart, and you should know it well."

Akito did not reply, focusing on the images transmitted by the monitors.

_Be careful, Leila ... Be careful!_

He thought, worried.

* * *

**Paris, 4:00 pm**

"General Smilas?" An assistant of his called him.

"What's up?"

"The Bonaparte team is ready to go, just waiting for your order."

"Let him leave immediately."

"Yes, sir!"

_I hope it is not too late ..._

The general thought, dark-faced.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Decimated.**

**4.15 pm**

Ryo, Ayano, Yukiya and Leila had just arrived in front of the control room.

"Let us in!" Ayano shouted.

Behind her, Leila was coughing.

"Hey, miss ... Are you sure you're okay?" Yuki asked.

"Yes ... Just a little cough." The blonde answered, who had also begun to sweat.

* * *

"Let them in!" Oscar ordered.

"Yup!" Joe replied.

* * *

After a few moments the door opened and the quartet ran into the room.

"As far as I can see, you have found survivors." Akito said, pleased.

"Yeah ..." Leila replied, sitting on the floor.

"You look fine?"

"Yes, Lieutenant Hyuga ... I'm just tired from the race ... And I also had to face a couple of zombies ... Now I need a rest."

"Ok, commander."

The girl lay down on the floor, closing her eyes after a while.

"Major Hammel, we have a communication from General Smilas!"

"Pass it on, Joe!"

"Immediately!"

Smilas appeared on the main screen.

"How's the situation?" He asked.

"We recovered three survivors, the Eleven prisoners." Oscar replied.

"We are Japanese!" Ayano said angrily.

Oscar paid no attention.

Smilas squared the trio, then snorted.

"Nobody else?"

"Nobody, general. It pains me to say it, but the W-0 unit is now annihilated."

"Where's Commander Malcal?"

"She is resting now, general."

"I understand ... I am happy to inform you that one of our commandos, the Bonaparte team, is headed for Weiswolf. Its mission is to eliminate the infected and bring you to safety."

"Excellent news. When them come?"

"Within an hour, maybe less. You just have to wait for their arrival and avoid contact with the zombies."

"We will wait anxiously."

Communication ended.

Akito sighed, then turned around. Leila stood and stared at him impassively.

"Commander Malcal ... Are you already awake?"

In response, Leila roared, jumping on him and tearing his throat with bites, under the horrified gaze of those present.

"Damn!" He cursed Hammel, drawing his gun and firing several times at the girl, but without getting results.

Ayano drew her sword (which she had recovered on the way) and beheaded Leila. The blonde's head fell to the ground as streams of blood came out of her neck. After a few moments the body collapsed on the ground, dead. For several minutes no one moved or spoke. It was Ayano who broke the silence.

"Why? Nobody had bitten her!"

"She must have ingested infected blood during one of the clashes." Yukiya replied.

_Fuck ... Leila was Smilas' pupil! I just hope he doesn't take it out on me._

Major Hammel thought nervously.

And now what do we do?" Joe asked.

"Simple, let's stay here and wait for help ... AH!"

Oscar screamed in pain, because Akito had suddenly bitten his leg. Furious, he shot him in the head, killing him. Silence fell again. Oscar stared at the others present, who looked at him with a mix of anxiety and fear. Aware of being now passed off and not wanting to become an infected, he took the gun to his temple and pulled the trigger, committing suicide. He collapsed on the ground, now lifeless.

"We have to get rid of the corpses before they get up! Ayano, Yuki, help me!" Ryo exclaimed in alarm.

"Yup!" The two answered in chorus.

The trio opened the door and, grabbing Akito and Oscar's bodies one by one, dragged them out of the room, holding them by the legs. They had just finished the job when Sophie and her assistant Midori emerged from around a corner. These slingshots on Yukiya, pushing him to the ground and biting him in the left arm and right side.

"YUKI! NO!" Ayano shouted, shocked.

Furious, Ryo grabbed the pistol taken from Oscar and killed the two women.

"Kill me too ..." Yukiya begged him, with tears in his eyes.

"I can not!" His friend replied.

"You have seen what happens to those who are bitten! If you don't do it soon I'll change, and I don't want that to happen! "

"Yuki ..."

"JUST DO IT!"

Although reluctantly the young man obeyed, killing him.

Ayano, at that scene, fell to her knees, bursting into tears.

"Ayano, we have to go back inside."

She ignored him and continued to cry. He then slapped her furiously.

"AYANO! If we stay here, more of those monsters will come and attack us! You want to die?"

"No…"

"Then lift your ass off the floor and come back in with me!"

"Please ... Let's bring Yukiya inside too! I don't want those creatures to eat!"

"Are you crazy? It's too risky!"

"I understand…"

Having said that, the girl, with her face streaked with tears, got up and went back to the control room, followed closely by her friend. When the door was closed Joe asked them:

"Don't you throw that out?" He was referring to Leila's corpse.

"She's beheaded, I doubt she'll get up." Ryo replied.

"Right ... I raise the anti-deflagration bulkheads, for security!"

"Okay, but hurry up!" Ayano urged him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Salvation.**

**5.30 pm**

Two Mil Mi-24 helicopters were flying over the immense forest surrounding the Weiswolf fortress. On board was the Bonaparte team, a European army commando specializing in anti-terrorist missions. It consisted of a dozen soldiers, led by Vladilena Balalaika, a woman in her thirties with long blond hair tied in a tail and blue eyes.

"Much still missing?" The latter asked.

"No, captain ... Almost there!"

In fact, after a few minutes the two aircraft arrived in sight of their target, surrounded by high metal walls.

"Why raise such a barrier?" Asked her right-hand man.

"Simple, Boris ... To prevent the infected from leaving the fortress, otherwise the disease would spread like wildfire." The woman replied.

"And now what do we do?"

"First we try to establish radio contact. If anyone is still alive, we exterminate the infected and rescue the survivors. Otherwise, let's go back, and think about the aviation to sweep everything away."

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

In the Ryo control room, Ayano and Joe were waiting for help to arrive, when the scientist exclaimed:

"Someone is trying to contact us!"

"They must be the helpers ... Put them on speaker!"

"Immediately!"

A few moments later a female voice said:

"Here Bonaparte Team, here Bonaparte Team, will you receive me?"

"Loud and clear!" The swordswoman replied.

" identify yourself."

"Ayano Kosaka."

"An eleven ..."

"Japanese."

"Where's the commander of the facility?"

"Dead."

"Are there any other survivors besides you?"

"A my friend, Ryo Sayama and Dr. Joe Wise."

"Nobody else?"

"No."

"I see ... Lower the defensive walls, me and mine soldiers have to go into action. Don't move from there until the pest control is finished."

"Agree."

Communication ended.

"Doctor Wise!"

"Yup?"

"Have you heard?"

"Yup…"

"Then proceed."

"Immediately!"

* * *

After a few seconds the walls lowered.

"NOW!" Vladilena ordered.

Helicopters approached the fortress.

"They look like normal people ..." The pilot commented, watching the individuals walking back and forth through the courtyards.

"Do not be fooled by appearances ... They are ferocious zombies. We have to eliminate them! "

"Yes, ma'am!"

Helicopters immediately began firing at the infected, using machine guns, bombs and rockets. In a few minutes they were eradicated. Then the complete commandos descended from the aircraft by means of ropes. Balalaika reached out to the radio transmitter and asked:

"Ayano, do you receive me?"

"Loud and clear!"

"We are coming to get you!"

"It was time!"

"One of you wait for us in the corridor!"

"But ... And the infected?"

"We'll take care of those!"

"Ok!"

* * *

"Who will wait outside?" Joe asked, sweating cold.

"I'll do it!" Ryo replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Ayano ... I've already lost Yukiya, I won't lose you too! Stay here and don't go out until the cavalry arrives! "

"Okay ... But be careful."

"Don't worry ... I always am."

* * *

Meanwhile Balalaika and her soldiers had entered the building, taking a corridor and eliminating a couple of infected people. After a short journey they came across a boy with short brown hair and eyes of the same color; near him stood two corpses.

"Say something!" The blonde ordered him, keeping him at gunpoint.

"It was about time you arrived." These answered.

"Who are you?"

"Ryo Sayama."

"I am Vladilena Balalaika, and they are my men. Where are Joe and Ayano?"

At that moment the door behind Ryo opened and the interested ones appeared.

"Here we are." Said the japanese girl.

"You have to follow me to Paris, General Smilas wants to ask you personally about the causes of the epidemic."

"Okay, although I don't know how useful we will be ..."

"You just have to report what you have seen and heard. Boris! "

"Yes, captain?"

"These three and I are going to Paris."

"Orders?"

"Yes, scour the entire fortress and surrounding area, kill whatever zombie you encounter. All clear?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Let's go."

Having said that, Vladilena walked, followed closely by Ryo, Ayano and Joe.

* * *

Once outdoors they reached one of the two helicopters and then boarded it. After a few minutes the aircraft hovered in the air, leaving the area.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Curiosity killed the cat.**

**St. Petersburg, March 3, 2018, 10:00 am**

Shin, in the company of Jean, was walking through the gardens of Caesar's palace, the seat of the emperor of Euro-Britannia. Without Leila and the W-0 unit, annihilated by a terrifying epidemic, the young man had managed to implement his plan, first conquering Europia and then razing Pendragon, capital of the Holy Empire of Britannia, killing Emperor Charles and the whole imperial family. This event had thrown Britannia into chaos, especially Area 11, where the Japanese had risen, leading to a Chinese-backed rebellion that had ended with the expulsion of imperial forces. With Britannia close to collapse, the only real superpower on the planet was the empire of Euro-Britannia, extended from Lisbon to Vladivostok and led by Shin Hyuga Shaing. Of course, there was still the Chinese Federation, but it was a colossus with clay feet, run by the great eunuchs, slimy, corrupt and incapable men, even worse than the leaders of the now defunct united republic of Europia (Empress Tianzi then it didn't matter). He would have destroyed that too, sooner or later ...

"A beautiful day ..." Shin said, staring at the clear sky.

"Yes, Lord Shaing." His lover replied.

The emperor looked at her as if he had just pronounced a blasphemy.

"Lord Shaing?"

He approached her, staring threateningly at her.

"The appellation with which you must address me is your majesty!"

"Forgive my oversight, your majesty!" Jean exclaimed, bowing.

He kept looking at her badly for a few seconds, then relaxed.

"Okay ... After all, a slip can happen to anyone."

"Your majesty, a certain Shinku, emissary of the Chinese Federation, awaits you." Ashley informed him as soon as he arrived.

"I'm going to receive it. You two wait here. "

Having said that, he walked.

As he watched him go Ashley snorted.

_Damn ... I miss the thrill of the battle! In this situation, all I can do is turn my thumbs._

He thought, bored.

Suddenly a meow drew his attention. A black-haired cat came out of a bush near him except his left paw which was white with green eyes.

"And this cat? Jean, is it yours?"

"I don't have cats." She replied.

Ashley smiled, and started to caress him but the cat bit him on the index finger.

"Ouch!"

The cat tried to escape but was grabbed and raised in the air by Jean, who said:

"You are aggressive, huh?"

The cat, nervous, began to wriggle scratching and biting the hands of the girl, who, in pain, released her grip making him run away.

"Damn! What's wrong with him?"

"I know as much as you ... And then where does it come from?"

"I don't know, Ashley ... Maybe it belongs to some servant."

"Anyway, he's definitely aggressive ..." The boy commented.

"I noticed ... Come on, let's go to the infirmary, I don't want you to have sent us anger or something else."

"Agree."

So the two pilots set off.

THE END?


End file.
